Dark Powers
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Liam is a warlock whose powers always seem to inflict pain and it's only getting worst. With the help of his sister,Quinn, and a vampire will he be able to stay in control? or will he lose everything? (OC i introduced in Dangerous Attraction)
1. Chapter 1

***I know I said I'd do this once I finished dangerous attraction but I couldn't wait(: This Is Liam (the warlock from Dangerous Attraction) and this is his story. Review and tell me what you think(:**

_10 years ago..._

_I heard the cries of my sister from downstairs as I coward in a closet. _

"_You little punk! Where are you!" My father yelled the sound of his feet stomping shaking me to my core as neared. I closed my eyes as the door swung open his rough hands dragging me out tossing me down the stairs._

"_Daddy stop!" Quinn tugged on his arm but he back handed her._

_The bear of a man punched my face I heard the cracking of my nose. _

"_It's your fault, you killed your motherr." His words slurred, alcohol consumed his breath. Father had a tendency to drink, when mom was alive she could control him but once she got sick... _

"_Please, stop..." The young brunette begged earning another slap. _

"_Leave her alone!" I shouted the same moment he fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain.  
Blood coughed out of his mouth.  
"You punk-" More blood poured out as his body dropped still._

_I walked to Quinn who stepped back. "Liam?" She questioned terrified._

_I embraced her. "It's alright. He can't hurt us ever again."_

_Quinn slowly begun to hug back crying._

PRESENT DAY.

The tequila burned my throat in a pleasant way breaking my memories. _One shot down five more to go._ My sister entered the bar disappointment in her blue eyes.

My features darkened my buzz slowly fading. "Ah Sister must you ruin my fun?"

"I've been searching everywhere for you, we are suppose to be learning how to use your magic." She sat at the stool beside me.

"I'm taking a vacation." I smirked taking another shot.

"You have to work in order to have a vacation dumb ass." Quinn stated.

I raised my glass but something broke it in my hand. I arched a brow turning my head seeing a man pointing a gun at me. Everyone scattered exiting the bar.

"Liam you son of a bitch pay up." _Yes that's __how I know him._ You see I'm not exactly an angel and the old friend is a bookie I thought I lost.

"Bob buddy I was just going to call you-"

"Save it asshole pay up or I'll shoot your whore of a sister." He aimed the gun at Quinn.

Quinn looked at me seeing the amusement on my face. "Guess we could have a lesson now."

My smile grew as I threw a drink on the floor making flames shoot up spiraling him.

"What the hell!" He screamed shooting but I had already begun chanting causing a safety barrier between us and him. The man ran out of bullets looking at me with fear.

I watched him like a predator does prey as I held my hand out enjoying how he breathed helplessly for air.

"Liam, that's enough." I heard my sister plead but the magic was addicting especially using it to inflict pain.

Quinn gasped. "Liam your nose."

Metallic taste of blood entered my mouth. I dropped my hand, the fire went down and the man fell gasping for air.

"You threaten me or my sister again I will kill you."

Quinn followed me out stumbling to catch up. "Liam wait! What happened back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I continued to walk.

"You lost control just like you did with dad."

My whole body froze. "We promised to never speak of that again."

"Yes, and you promised you were in complete control."

"I knew what I was doing just than and when I killed dad, You should be thanking me if it wasn't for my powers we would still be in that house of hell." I growled.

"Mum wouldn't want you using magic like this."

"Mum's not exactly here, now is she?"

Quinn sighed. "Can we please go see Grams so she could teach you proper witch craft?"

"As you wish sister." I smirked ignoring the enormous head ache that was coming on.

Grams was sitting on the porch in a white rocking chair knitting.

"I've been expecting you." She didn't look up.

"Because that's not creepy.." I whispered to my sister who elbowed me.

"Hi Grandma sorry we haven't visited in years." Quinn smiled sweetly bending to hug the old women.

"Why has it taken you so long to come to me?" She questioned eyes watching my every move making me squirm.

"We-"

"Not you my child." She silenced my sister, _man I need to learn those powers._ "Liam."

"Just got caught up in stuff." I mumbled looking down kicking a pebble.

"Whores, alcohol and gambling are not important stuff." Grams replied smoothly.

I chuckled _No need to act good now_. "I would beg to differ, a man could never have enough girls, money or booze."

"Ignorant child you don't even know the power you hold."

"On the contrary Grams I know my magic is strong, and lets get something clear I don't have to be here nor would I like to I am here to please my sister." My anger was rising my finger tips tingling.

"Seems you get your quick temper from your father, while your sister has the reasoning skills of your mother, Shame you're the one with powers." She glared.

Before my mind could think my magic reacted shooting up the candle that laid next to her, I had meant to inflict pain but it seems it was ineffective.

The old hag laughed as a sharp pain took over my head bringing me to my knees. "Lesson one do not threaten someone stronger, wiser, and older than you."

Quinn failed to hold her laugh in holding her stomach from her laughter. The pain went away and I slowly stood up.

"Let us get started."Both girls entered the old house with cracks up the side and paint chipping away. _This is going to be a long summer.._


	2. Chapter 2

Another page covered with writing I have no intent of figuring out. I groaned loud even louder once they ignored me.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want something?" Quinn asked annoyed.

I smirked. "No I'm good thanks for asking though."

"God you're so irritating." I stuck my tongue being very mature.

"Liam have you read everything?" Grams came in holding more Grimore's.

"When am I actually going to learn more spells?"

"Didn't you read about the location spell?"

"Fine, I'll clarify. When am I actually going to learn useful spells."

"A location spell is useful-"

"What if I get into a fight huh? Not very helpful then."

"Child, somethings can be solved without violence."

_Yeah right! Violence is the only way to get things done. _

"Whatever you say. I think I earned a break from studying I'm going to get drunk."

I tried to walk out the room but some sort of barrier knocked me back.

"That's lovely." I chuckled shaking my head. "Let me out."

"Not until you've read every single book."

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

"Than I guess you're not leaving." Grams stated before exiting the room.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up causing stuff to fly off the shelves.

"Well you better start reading." Quinn threw me another stupid book. About four hours later and I still didn't really care for any of this. This time when I tried to walk out of the room I was able to.

"Liam don't-" My sister warned.

"Relax Quinnie I'll be back before the hold hag even wakes up." I grabbed my leather jack hurrying out the door heading to the closest bar.

5 shots down and I was starting to feel better.

A girl with dark brown hair, olive skin and dark brown oval eyes sat next to me wearing a very seductive smirk.  
"That's a lot to drink for one guy." She had a faint British accent

I put on my best smile checking her up and down. "Care to join me?"

She nodded joining my drinking after a few more she stood up placing her body between my thighs.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere a tad more private." I followed her to some motel where I got the strange feeling that something bad was going to occur.

"Sister- What is this?" Another young girl laid outstretched on the bed amusement in her green eyes.

I whistled taking in her appearance, she is attractive they both are. "Lucky me there are two of you."

The girl on the bed walked toward me smirking. "Oh no lucky me."

"Sophia behave." This time when the other girl talked her accent was gone.

My head tilted. "Oops what happened to your accent?"

She smirked. "Oops." Veins swelled in her eyes, charging at me. "I have a proposition for you."

I laughed focusing on inflicting the girl with pain surprised when the green eyed girl fell to her knees.

"You're stronger than the last witch good, But if you don't stop hurting my sister I will rip your throat out." Part of me wanted to test her but my brain was screaming to not be a dumb. I stopped using my powers on the girl who in return charged at me only for the other chick to hit her back.

"Not nice Katerina." Sophia glared picking herself up.

"What are you guys?" I questioned.

"Vampires." Katerina replied. "We need your help."

"Correction you need his help I am perfectly fine." Sophia smirked laying back on the bed.

"You're to much of an emotional bitch to admit you need help. So Liam what do you say?"

"Help with what exactly?"

"That my friend is the $64 question." Sophia replied rather vaguely.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Me and my sister got ourselves in a bit of a problem with a bunch of witches-"

"And you thought asking another witch to rise against other fellow witches is the best thing?"

"That's what I said!" Sophia chuckled.

"If we sent any vampire after them they'd know so we need a witch one that doesn't give a crap about hurting someone."

I smirked. "What makes you so sure I'm not against hurting someone?"

"Because I know your father or should I say I knew your father." With that my smirk vanished my features darkening as a gust of wind blew around the three of us. The motel window shattered.

"Great Kat you pissed him off." I heard Sophia mumble.

"I know he was an ass and you did what you had to in order to protect your sister but tell me something do you ever regret taking his life?" _No, not a day goes by that I regret killing that man shit if I got the opportunity I'd kill him again except make him hurt a lot longer. _

I groaned calming myself. "Fine what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get close with these witches-"

"Thought you just wanted me to kill them?"

"In time but for now I need you to figure out what they are plan because these witches are much more powerful than they should be which is not good for us."

I clapped my hands having heard enough. "Very well but what is in it for me?"

"For one I wont kill you.." A smile formed on Sophia's lips. "Yet."

"That does sound very tempting but I need something a little more than my life."

"What did you have in mind?" Katerina arched a brow.

I shrugged. "Not sure yet. So where is this group of witches?"

"Down in New Orleans we will be there in case something bad happens."

"And to make sure you do not screw us over." Sophia spoke in a way to cheery voice that was a tad scary.

"What am I suppose to tell my Grams and sister?"

"I don't know make up something." Clearly they weren't going to tell me any more I left heading back to Grams where I thought of any excuse to tell them.

_Nice Liam getting involved with freakin' vampires fantastic!_


End file.
